the five girls (and boys) you meet in college
by starrynightstarryeyes
Summary: the stereotypical five girls and boys you meet in college...clique edition.
1. Introduction

Massie Block: "The Perfect One" Her hair and makeup are always on point, and she's always wearing a trendy outfit. Massie Block is referred to as the perfect girl at Westchester Private University, or WPU for short. All the perfect girl wants, though, is the perfect boy to compliment her.

Alicia Rivera: "The Chill One" Go with the flow, let things roll right off your shoulders, that's the way Alicia lives her life. She's super into dance and spends most of her time in the studio or on the dance floor at all the parties. When is too chill taken as not having a backbone, though?

Dylan Marvil: "The Party Animal" Is she drinking vodka in class on a tuesday? Did she spike her coffee with jack daniels? Probably, considering Dylan is one of the more rebellious girls in their class, and also one of the most fun. Also, one of the most dangerous.

Kristen Gregory: "The Intellectual" Kristen is the girl with her nose in the book at the library on thirsty thursdays. She's the first one in class to raise her hand, first to get her dean's list letter, and first to keep her scholarship when she loses control her sophomore year.

Claire Lyons: "The Basic One" Starbucks in hand, knock off UGGS on her feet, Claire is always on top of the basics. She's always up for a trip to target, and color coordinates her highlighters to her classes. Who's gonna tell her that her boyfriend is sleeping with her roommate?

Derrick Harrington: "The Athlete" Derrick can usually be found outside until two in the morning, but not like the normal college boys. No, he's sitting on the soccer field trying to perfect his corner kicks before the next game. He has a hard time, though, finding a girl who gets that dedication.

Josh Hotz: "The Frat Boy" Unusually good looking for a frat boy, he gets around with all the girls and keeps them on his own leash. He's not controlling by any means, but good luck knowing where he is when the clock hits seven pm.

Cameron Fisher: "The Stoner" Cam would rather sit in his room and get high than go to the local trashy bar with all the underage girls who don't get ID'd. He has a really fun sense of humor, but it's hard to tell if that's his personality or if it's from the weed.

Kemp Hurley: "The Promoter" He's on the list at all of the major clubs in Manhattan, with a super charming charisma and a megawatt smile. Always being around such slutty girls makes him a bit of a manwhore, but he is pretty responsible considering he's always coordinating events.

Chris Plovert: "The Good Friend" Chris has been friendzoned so many times that he's given up all hopes of a romantic partner. Whatever girl that snags him is blessed because of how well he's going to treat her, but also a little fucked by his jealousy issues.


	2. Chapter 1

Alicia rolled out of her bed sheets at 8:30, slamming her hand onto her iPhone screen and pressing the screen in random spots until her alarm went silent. Her eyes were still closed, because she was hoping her roommate would come in and tell her that their shared class was cancelled. It wasn't.

Sighing, she brunette sat up in bed and began to perform her morning stretches. She claimed it always helped wake her up and helped her focus for the rest of the day, plus keeping her body limber was important what with the amount the girl danced every day.

Once she felt like she was adequately stretched and ready, she hopped out of bed and yawned before pulling open her shades. The sun was shining and it lit up the campus of Westchester Private University, the green lawns spanning for miles and the academic buildings in the distance.

WPU has one of the highest success rates in the country for a private college. They didn't let anyone graduate who wasn't ready. The size of the classes were very small, despite the large and quite beautiful campus.

WPU was, clearly, a private university. Since they were private, they were allowed to be picky about what applicants they let into the school. Your high school grades had to be good, you had to do a lot of volunteer work and community service to show you're well rounded, and you had to be from a well known/well off family to get in. The administration wanted to know that these students could help each other out, that their parents could help them get jobs.

Turning away from her window, Alicia began to put together her bed again. She pulled her baby blue sheets together, topping it with her matching duvet cover and comforter. The decorative pillows she discarded on the floor from the night before were then tossed onto the bed, then the brunette grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash and a towel and made her way to the suite's bathroom she shared with her roommate and three suitemates.

How could five girls live in harmony in one room? Well, the answer is that they don't, but that's neither here nor there.

The girls all have different personalities, which is good when you live together, but also bad when you live together. They can rarely agree on anything, and when they do it's usually food.

There's constant arguments every night about what TV show they should watch, because at least two of the girls are always fighting and don't want to sit in the same rom as the other.

They've lived together for three years now, not knowing each other before college began.

Dylan lives on Long Island in the hamptons, with her mother being the full time television personality she is.

Alicia lives close by, but makes it very clear to both parents that she doesn't accept visitors.

Kristen lives in queens, and wanted to get a taste of the good life at WPU.

Claire comes from florida, having decided on this school because she figured it'd open more doors for her career wise.

Massie lives on the other side of Westchester, but unlike Alicia's parents, they aren't too apt to visiting her when they don't have to.

While she brushed her teeth for the full two minutes, Alicia decided to carry on her stretches. She just couldn't sit still. Once she was all cleansed and ready, Alicia padded back to her side of the room and tossed her now dirty face cloth into her hamper, then set her eyes on the keurig her and her roommate shared.

After grabbing one of her favorite to-go mugs (it was baby blue and said 'just don't give a sip' in cursive font) and picking a random k-cup out of the jar they use to hold them in (vanilla hazelnut, not her all time favorite) she popped it into the keurig and let the machine whir away while she began to pick out her outfit.

A pair of black yoga pants, a gucci sweatshirt and some ll bean moccasins later, she was dressed and ready. Alicia sat down at her desk, pulling her makeup bag out of her drawer and began to apply a very low maintenance look for classes. She applied her foundation (nars sheer glow) with a few coats of jet black better than sex mascara, a sweep of becca opal highlighter and a very thin coat of kat von d matte liquid lipstick in a peachy pink shade.

" _Ugh, I cannot even believe that Johnny settled with Karina. Remind me never again to even think about going after an omega chi guy, they're nothing but trouble and bad beer bellies."_

" _You know you're better than her, so why waste the energy being bothered?"_ Alicia asked her roommate who came storming into their room in a tizzy.

" _Because,"_ Massie began, handing Alicia her coffee and beginning to make her own. Mocha cream, not bad. _"Because it's the principle of the matter. It doesn't matter if I know I'm better than her, clearly he didn't think I was!"_

" _He's a tool, Mass. I know that's your type and all, but you have to let go of that. Not every guy who meets you is going to want to fuck you."_ Alicia prophesied, plugging in her flat iron and beginning to straighten her long frizzy locks once it was warm enough.

" _Ugh, you're right. But I can't help that I have a complex! Any boy would be lucky to have me, beyond lucky!"_

" _You're right, babe, but they might not see that right now, so let them be stupid and oblivious and you need to continue to live your life and kill them with your ah-mazing hair and tight ass and make them miss you."_

" _You are sooo right, Leesh. Did we have french homework?"_ Now panicked, Massie began shuffling through her textbooks on her own desk to see before they went to their next lecture together.

" _Did we have french homework?"_ Dylan, one of their suitemates, asked as she barged into their room without knocking.

Dylan doesn't knock. Dylan doesn't do homework, or go to many classes. Dylan doesn't do a lot of things she really should, but that's another topic on how to improve your life 101. She's super forgetful and really only cares about having fun, so when boring topics like homework and classes come up she's usually the first to leave the room.

The redhead has gone through three years of college and still doesn't have a grip on things. Or, she does, which is why she's so absent minded and forgetful. Alicia would bet her ferragamo gancini flap bag on the fact that she's most likely drunk right now, at 9:15 in the morning.

" _Yeah, we had exercises 4-10 on page 192. C'mon ladies, get it together!"_ Alicia clapped her hands together in imitation of their professor before beginning to giggle.

" _Well, can I see yours?"_ Dylan asked, reaching over and taking Alicia's notebook before she could protest.

" _Yeah, me too!"_ Massie joined in, grabbing her notebook and sitting with Dylan on Massie's plush bed to begin copying the answers.

" _God, I'm fluent in Spanish, this should be easier for you two versus me!"_

" _Oh shut it, Miss Internationally Cultured. Some of us are trying to cheat over here!"_

* * *

At 9:52, Massie, Dylan and Alicia left their on campus apartment to make their trip towards Dowinger Hall. The three rolled their eyes as Layne Abeley, resident weirdo of WPU, passed by them on her electric scooter holding a sign that said "free our parking, save our ships" and a book of petitions. She knew better than to ask the three girls, so she kept driving - err, scooting - at three miles per hour.

Alicia snickered, elbowing Massie in the ribs while Massie attempted to control her smiles.

Dylan grinned and burped loud enough for everyone in the quad to hear, and yelled _"Eww, Layne! Hold it in next time!"_

" _Maybe you should take your own advice, Dylan."_

" _Maybe you should learn to walk, Layne, your pace on this scooter is embarrassing for everyone."_

" _Oh, c'mon Alicia, you weren't saying that to me when we were smoking three weeks ago."_

" _Uhm, ew, we weren't smoking together. You were in the same dorm room I happened to be in while you all smoked out of a bong, which I don't do. I only roll papers, sorry."_

" _Are you done tormenting my friends, Layne?"_

" _What a change of pace, Massie. You tell me, are your friends done tormenting me?"_

" _I mean, probably not, but we all have classes to go to so I can't really stop to chat and be harrassed."_

* * *

Josh Hotz was leaving the academic hall at the same time the girls were beginning to enter, so he left and held the door open for them. He gave a nod to Dylan, a grin at Massie and reached out to stop Alicia by taking her hand.

His hand was so soft, Alicia thought to herself as she stopped moving and turned to face him.

" _Hey, Leesh."_

" _Hey J! What's up?"_

" _Not much, just leaving after another boring history lecture. What about you?"_

" _Currently running six minutes late to french, you know, the usual."_

" _Haha, yeah. Hey, do you wanna get together this thursday? The Omega's are throwing a rager, and it's never a rager without Rivera."_

" _Oh, yeah def! Text me the details? I gotta get in there before Kashow rings my neck."_

" _See you then, Leesh."_

* * *

" _He so likes you, Leesh."_ Massie chided when professor kashow let them break down into small pairs to work on their annunciation.

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Have you heard the way he talks to you?"_

" _Yeah, he's a grade A flirt, Mass. You know it, so does half the student body."_

" _Yeah, but half the student body falls for it. Including you."_

" _Oh my god, no, Massie! I can't, I refuse to be a Hotzie."_

" _Is that what they're calling themselves?"_

" _Yeah, it's like a fucking right of passage now I guess. Either way, that isn't me."_

" _Just think about it, Leesh. Keep your options open, do whatever you want but I'm just letting you know that I'm pointing out the obvious."_

" _Didn't you swear off the frat boys Massie?"_

" _Ya, for me, nawt you!"_


	3. Chapter 2

" _I just want to say that I don't agree with your interpretation, at all. I think that Juliet was in an abusive relationship, I think that Romeo made her do a lot of things she wouldn't normally do if her hormones weren't running rampant because of her age, and I think that it's more than just another 'teenage love story'. You don't kill yourself because you love someone, you kill yourself because they're destroying you and it's your way out."_

" _But how do you then excuse her desires? She wanted the relationship, she agreed to the chase, she let him chase her and she gave it all to him. How is that his fault?"_

" _Who proposes within a day of meeting?"_

" _Pete Davidson and Ariana Grande did it."_

" _That doesn't mean it's a normal relationship!"_

" _Can we really say any relationship is normal, though?"_

" _Uh, yeah, because if you love a person that much you shouldn't have a problem waiting to get to know them. She didn't even know his favorite food or his favorite color or his middle name!"_

" _So what do you think it's all about then, Block?"_

" _Well, Harrington, I think it's about manipulation. He was a slightly older man who promised her beautiful things, and she was let down. She felt guilty because he killed himself for her, which is fucking crazy, why was no one analyzing this boy? Anyway. So, they play the game back and forth and boom, someone dies, then she kills herself because he gave his life for her. But, no one really looks into the realities of this relationship, or the mental anguish it caused on Juliet._

 _She was young, he was her first love. You remember your first love, I'm sure we all do. When we say we'd take a bullet for them, we don't mean we literally would. If anything she felt guilted enough to kill herself because he did it for her, so she couldn't walk away from him. He knew even in the after life that she'd follow him."_

" _Interesting analysis,"_ Professor Hardey stated from her stance in the middle of the room. _"And interesting conversation. I am very pleased with the two of you."_

Massie Block grinned brightly, blinding the soccer star Derrick Harrington she was currently debating. They did this every class, on literally any subject matter. Classic literature, abortion, how long is too long before you have to shave your beard. Any topic, Massie was very opinionated about. Derrick loved to rev her up, to get her all flustered and annoyed. Massie loved feeling like she won, and he did, too. So, he tried his hardest to not let her.

" _When are you gonna give it up, Block?"_ They both knew he was talking about more than just in-class discussions.

" _When I win."_

" _I don't lose, though."_

" _So it looks like we're going to be in for a really fun semester,"_ she winked before turning back in her seat to face the front of the classroom.

Derrick shook his head, hiding his grin as he leaned back in his desk chair. He couldn't stand her, how arrogant she was and how passionate she was and how easy it was for her to get what she wanted and also deny him what he wanted. Massie took pleasure in that, and Derrick knew it.

" _One date, Block. When are you just going to bite the bullet and get it over with?"_ Derrick asked her after class, he caught up with her while she was stuffing her monogrammed louis vuitton backpack with her assorted rainbow of ballpoint pens.

" _When are you going to make it seem actually worth it? I wouldn't want to eat something that doesn't sound appetizing, so the way you're trying to sell the date to me doesn't sound...appetizing, either."_

" _I mean, anything with me included in it should most certainly be appetizing in the least bit. Come on, Massie, I'm not Kemp."_

" _I really don't believe you when you try to bring up my past. I don't know how you are or who you are or what you're like, and I don't want to dive into something with you until I know...you? So, if you wanna work on that, you know my dorm."_

" _Is that an invitation?"_

" _I will let you interpret it however you'd like."_

* * *

" _He just always argues with me!"_

Massie exclaimed from her bed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. It was noon, and Massie was done for this thursday with classes. She had another hour before she had to start getting ready for her cheer practice, as the big football kickoff game was tonight and they needed to run through their routine.

She knew that flirting, to some extent, was a bit of cat and mouse. There's the give and take, the song and dance. Massie was just sick and tired of it. She knew the game well, she played it so many times to no avail of an actual relationship. Massie was tired of the hookup culture, she wasn't interested in it.

She wanted something real, something raw, something she didn't have to think twice about.

" _Why not just give it a shot, Mass?"_ Alicia asked, turning over onto her side to look at Massie from her own bed across the room. _"The worst thing that could happen is he's a shitty kisser, and you never go out again. But, you'll never know unless you give him a shot."_

* * *

By the end of practice, Massie was panting and sweating in places she'd rather not discuss. She felt gross, and still needed to get in a shower, redo her hair and makeup and get dressed before she went back for the real thing.

This routine wasn't very difficult, it was more about Massie wanting to look perfect, as usual. She always put her all and then some into each routine, because she needed to be the one on top. Massie had to be in charge and the best looking, and if she wasn't she figured out a way to eliminate the competition.

The cheer team headed to the locker rooms, where all the girls put their belongings in their locker and went to the showers. Massie was meticulous about her shower time, and locker room showers were no exception.

The alpha took her shower caddy stocked with frederic fekkai brilliant glossing shampoo and conditioner, jo malone wood sage and sea salt body wash and la mer cleansing foam face wash to the shower stall along with her plush towel. Twenty minutes later, a fresh faced Massie Block padded back to her locker.

Stuffing her shower caddy at the bottom of the locker, Massie browsed through her phone while she moisturized her body and face.

TO: Mass💓

Gud luck! C u soon!

TO: Block

So how come soccer players don't get cheerleaders?

TO: Massikur

When n where r we partying tn? 🍻

TO: Massie Block

Hey did you go to the extra help for the Calc exam? I missed it, I was at my physics review and I have a few questions about what's gonna be on the test.

TO: Massie

Is it ok if i borrow ur UGGS? Mine have a hole :(

TO: M Block

I miss u, can we tlk l8r?

* * *

After Massie finished applying her stage makeup and got into her cute little red and black cheer outfit, she took out her blow dryer and curling iron and got to work while trying to process the text messages she didn't reply to.

Derrick wanting a cheerleader led Massie to believe he wasn't going to take no lightly. He really wanted her, and she knew that, but at the same time she also knew better. She knew that any guy she hooked up with in college was not only a mistake waiting to happen, but a regret later down the line as well.

Biting her lower lip, she put the curling iron down to send off a snarky reply before going back to her hair.

TO: Derrington

Maybe if you played better you'd have one 😏

Massie studied the text message from her ex one more time before going back to working on her hair. Why the FUCK did Kemp Hurley want to talk? He didn't want to talk after he dumped her on her birthday last semester, but now he magically has something to say?

If an apology wasn't coming out of his fucking annoying mouth, she wasn't going to listen. Massie refused to. Why should she? He didn't listen when she tried to talk to him for closure five months ago, fuck Kemp Hurley.

But there was still that part of Massie that wanted that closure, that needed it to move on and move forward. Maybe that was why she was being so distant with Derrick? Who knows, she isn't a psych major.

Once her hair was perfectly curled in victoria's secret style waves and doused in hair spray to keep it in place, she was ready. Massie leaned into the mirror in the locker room bathroom, painted her lips a magenta chanel matte lipstick, and then packed up her kit back into the locker. Slipping on her little white cheer sneakers and grabbing her pom poms, Massie Block was ready.

* * *

"Here Comes The Boom" by Nelly blasted through the surround sound speakers as the girls ran onto the turf. Blood pumping, pom poms glowing, bootys shaking and the crowd going wild made it so worth it.

After their first routine, the girls took their seats on the bleachers still on the field while the men's football team ran out through their homemade banners and took their marks on the field.

Massie, now bored, began to look around behind her and see what familiar faces she could find. She quickly spotted Alicia, who was practically waving her hand off, and Dylan next to her taking a 'cheers' boomerang with Claire while Kristen was at the end of the bleachers, her nose in her physics textbook.

She almost jumped when she spotted Derrick Harrington sitting on the bottom bleachers, staring at her with this wicked grin. He raised his hand and gave her a wave, which she reciprocated with an air kiss. She swore she could see his cheeks turn a pale pink.

Kemp, though, was what made her shudder. He was sitting a few rows up from Derrick, with a glare and dirty look pointed their way. What the fuck was his problem, again? You can't break up with a girl on her fucking birthday, then just expect her to hop right back into bed with you. Massie wasn't desperate. She would, however, make Kemp Hurley crumble if it's the last thing she does.


	4. Chapter 3

Derrick blew out a puff of smoke, releasing his hold on the joint and passing it to his left as he let out a cough and shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time taking a drag like that made him cough. What was getting into him? Or, namely, who was getting into him?

He never lost his cool, unless it was Massie Block he was fighting with. He'd love to call her a block head, a dumb broad, an entitled little brat with no good bone in her body and no common sense. He'd relish in the feeling that he'd make her cry her heartless, flaming eyes out because she's a stone cold bitch with no real feelings. She's robotic, down to every move she makes.

Derrick would love to say all these things, love to believe them, but he could never because he doesn't. As much as she aggravates and irritates him, she turns him on too much. She's too much fun, she's too much of a game to him. It's like Massie Block rubs Derrick the wrong way, but in a good way. She keeps him on his toes, she makes him a little too aware and always second guessing himself.

In a weird way, he likes it.

Massie keeps Derrick second guessing himself, she keeps him accountable for himself.

He saw her through Kemp, mainly. He didn't know much about her, other than the fact that his roommate severely fucked her over after dating her for a year and four months. Derrick didn't know much about their relationship because Kemp kept those things private, but Massie was around the room long enough for her and Derrick to chat here and there.

He knows she likes kiwi and strawberries on her low fat vanilla frozen yogurt, and that she hates the smell of marijuana but likes the high that comes with it. She only likes her coffee cold, and if it's hot she'll pour it over ice (or over your lap if you piss her off enough). She watches her calorie count, but if you put a rice krispy treat in front of her, she caves wicked quickly.

The blunt rotation found its way to Derrick once again, and he grasped the backwood in between his middle and pointer finger firmly. Taking a deep drag of it, he let the smoke fill his lungs, cloud his brain and relax his body.

" _Dude, what is up with you?" Josh Hotz asked, kicking Derrick's shin with a sly grin pulling at his pink mouth as he popped another starburst into it._

" _He's in looooove," sang Chris Plovert, fake-swooning onto Derrick's bed then cursing as his bud light spilled onto the carpet._

" _Shut up, dude. I'm just...thinking. Can't a guy just think?"_

" _Not with that face, he can't!"_

" _What face?"_

" _Your in looooove face!"_

" _I'm not in love!"_

" _Then what are you? Sexually aroused?"_

" _Shut up, Plovert!"_

" _Someone's a little sensitive tonight!"_

 **BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Kemp Hurley sat at the edge of his chair inside of the library cafe that was far past closed at this hour. He came here when he had to get his school work done, or when he had to think, because no one dared come by this late and he was never good at focusing when other people were around.

He couldn't ask Derrick for help with his homework, because Derrick was too smart for that. Derrick was the kind of smart that made you feel stupid if you didn't follow along, he was impatient and usually didn't have time to tutor because of soccer anyway so any spare time he had was not usually spent helping others.

They all played together, but Derrick was 'most important' to the coach, so he put the most hours in. He was the most important on the team being the goalie, but if you asked Kemp, any of the other teammates could do his job. It's just that Derrick was a control freak and actually put those hours in, he was also a hot head so soccer was his stress relief.

Kemp, though, could care less. Soccer was fun for him, sex was his stress reliever. Which was why he was sitting on the edge of his chair at two in the morning in a library cafe, impatienting twiddling his thumbs while watching Massie type on their iMessage conversation.

Kemp didn't care, if he was being honest, about the girls he used. Girls were replaceable, especially when there were so many and they all wanted him so badly. He did, however, care when it was his territory on the line. Kemp is many things, but is extremely protective over what is his, and Massie is his. Once he heard Derrick was starting to move things along with Block, he knew he needed to intervene somehow, the only way he knew how. By being that douchebag.

TO: M Block

Y cldn't we do ths in person?

TO: asshole

b/c u suck

TO: M Block

Yet here we r

TO: asshole

yet im in bed n ur in the lib sozzzz

Kemp's head shot up and he took a few doubletakes, trying to figure out where she was hiding. How did she see him? Did Massie Block have this whole campus bugged or something? He shook his head, running a hand through his dark brown buzz cut and turning his attention back to his iPhone X as it buzzed again in his phone.

TO: asshole

ha, made u look. whats up

TO: M Block

Y do u hate me?

TO: asshole

do u rly need an answer

TO: M Block

i guess not. But i jst dnt get y we cnt try again?

TO: asshole

So u can break up with me on christmas? No thx

 **BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Josh panted, pulling at the collar of his ralph lauren navy blue and white rugby long sleeve shirt as he jogged ahead to keep up with Alicia Rivera. Damn, she moved quickly. In heels, too! How she does it, Josh hadn't a clue.

" _Leesh, wait up!"_

" _We have to stop meeting like this!"_

" _You have to stop walking so fast! You give me headaches when you move this fast!"_

" _You play college level soccer, you should be able to handle my power walking, Josh!"_

" _Well, until you train me on your ways of the power walk, please, for the love of God, slow down!"_

" _Okay!"_

Now the pair were leisurely walking down the green campus of WPU, but when Josh and Alicia were together, they looked more like a model couple doing a photoshoot than friends walking to the on campus coffee shop. Alicia was donning an oversized ralph lauren sweater dress, a pair of knee high hermes black velvet boots and a black gucci soho shoulder bag. Josh, dressed in his rugby long sleeve, a pair of pressed khakis that cut off at his ankles, navy sperrys and a louis vuitton vintage mens brown leather worn out messenger bag, complimented her perfectly.

He towered over her small, five foot two frame. Both of their features were dark and smokey, mysterious and alluring. Where his eyes were a warm and inviting dark brown the type that swallows you up in a warm hug, hers were a rich and enticing chocolate that you just wanted to dip right into. His dark curls were beginning to dip down into his eyes, and he'd subconsciously lift a hand every few minutes to clear his vision from them. Her hair was laying flat down her back in a glossy straight fashion today, swinging with every step she took.

Once they reached the coffee shop, Josh held the door for the petite brunette and let her sashay inside first before ducking his head and following her inside. Since there was no apparent line, she made her way to the front counter and placed orders for both of their drinks, already swiping her meal card by the time Josh got to her.

He thanked her with a dimpled grin, and Alicia tried to fight the warmth she felt crawling up her neck as her gold-ring clad tanned hands handed him his iced mocha macchiato. Their fingertips brushed as he took it from her, then he rested his hand on the small of her back and led her to a pair of chairs sitting in the back facing the window.

Gawd, this is going to be a long semester.


	5. Chapter 4

Dylan let out a disgruntled sigh, shaking her head and leaning back in her wooden chair. She was on the third floor of the library, which was typically far enough up that no one would come to bother her. She was hardcore struggling with her political science , if she was being honest, she was struggling with all of her homework this semester.

No one said school was easy, but when your mother is Merri Lee Marvil, living on a college campus was a fucking blessing compared to what goes on at her house. The constant camera crews in her face all of summer break, there every time she comes home to pick up any clean clothing from her closet or have a family dinner. Her mother spiraling onto this new fad diet of the month, so the only food in the house is whatever that diet consists of (the last one was kale and protein power, yuck).

Dylan couldn't handle being 'on' all the time. Sure, it was nice having someone do your hair and makeup day in and day out, but the things that come with that life just get so...exhausting. With the girls, she was able to be the goofy, carefree and fun loving young adult she really was. At home, she had to be this poised and well trained girl at all times for the public to see. At WPU, the only ones who were like that were the ones who wanted to be...aka, Massie Block.

She attempted to stare at her notes for another five minutes, but it all just bled together into a jumbled mess. She didn't understand what she even wrote. How? Dylan had spent so long in those lecture halls all semester and made sure not to miss a single one. She didn't even online shop during them!

Throwing down her pen in frustration, she rolled her eyes and leaned her chin on the table before letting her green eyes fall closed for a moment.

" _Need some help with that?"_

Chris Plovert, one of the main defensive men on the soccer team and best friends with Derrick, Josh and Kemp, was now hovering over her shorter frame as she sat at the large table, now covered with books, loose leaf pages and coffee cups.

Blinking once to process what he had asked her, Dylan tilted her head up to examine him as he stood in front of her with his hands in his front pockets. He was wearing a camel tan crewneck sweater, tucked into a pair of diesel medium wash jeans with a black belt and a pair of lace up brown boots. He was wearing his black thick framed glasses which told Dylan he must've just gotten out of class.

" _I don't really know if you can help me, Chris."_ Dylan mumbled, shrugging her shoulders and looking up at him. _"But you're more than welcome to come take a seat and watch me in my demise, if you'd like."_

" _Why would I want your demise if I'm trying to help you?" The brunette asked before pulling up a chair beside Dylan. Setting down his iPhone xS on the table, he reached over her closed arms and took the notebook out from under them. "Poli Sci? Piece of cake."_

" _To you, maybe!"_

" _I'm a history major, it's all easy to me, but I can help you if you're open to it. Not if you're going to be obstinate to me, Dyl."_

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...it's hard being the imperfect one.  
Can you help me, Chris? I'll buy you coffee for the next month."_

" _How about I help you and you keep the coffee?"_

" _Deal."_

The pair spent the next hour and a half looking over papers and documents in the third floor library. Chris made all the definitions and theories sound so easy compared to when her professor, Doctor Robertson, droned on and on during lecture. Chris broke down every theory to the nuts and bolts, putting things into simpler terms for Dylan as Dylan took notes and hung off of every word he said.

She had spent multitudes of time around Chris, both when Massie and Kemp were dating and after they broke up considering he was still in the friend group with the other boys their clique gravitated towards. She never really understood his sense of humor until now though, spending quality time with him made more sense to her.

Chris had a sarcastic and dry sense of humor. Most of his humor was rooted in his knowledge, but he wasn't obnoxious about it at all. Chris knew that some people didn't fully understand it and that was okay, they didn't have to laugh, but he was a good sport about it at all times.

By the time two thirty hit, though, his phone started buzzing against the light oak wood table that sent a jump through his spine. He put his pen down on the table and raised the phone to his ear, not bothering to whisper considering they were the only two on the floor. Still, Dylan shushed him to be annoying.

 _"Dude, where are you?"_

" _In the library, working on some Political Science. Why, did your adderall prescription run dry?"_

" _No, we had practice starting at two today, moron. Coach said if I got you down here by 2:40, you wouldn't have to do wind sprints, but I want to see that, so I decided to wait until now."_

" _Kemp!" Chris whined over the phone, causing Dylan to burst out into a fit of giggles._

" _Are you with a girl?!"_

" _Maybe."_

" _There's no way you're in the library, then."_

" _Stop trying to distract me! I'm on my way."_

" _I mean, if you want to wait another ten minutes to get it in, that's fine by me."_

The phone line ended with a 'click' and Chris muttered 'asshole' under his breath before standing from the table.

 _"Turns out our soccer practice today was two hours early and Kemp didn't tell me because he wanted me to run sprints. Gotta go Dyl, text me ok? I can help more when I'm done with practice, but if my legs are broken you'll have to come to meet me at Gallagher."_

" _I think I can handle that. Have fun at practice,"_ she winked before Chris blushed and disappeared through the double doors that lead to the stairs.

Kemp was always trying to cockblock when he wasn't getting any, it was so ridiculous.

* * *

Kristen carried the ball down the sprawling green turf field, passing it to one of the other offenders before dodging another girl in a black pinny. She tucked past her, before spinning around and going the opposite way. The dirty blonde waved her hands, signaling to her partner that she was open as they neared the opposite team's goal.

Sticking her tongue out, Kristen charged at the goal as her teammate lined the ball up at the perfect angle so by the time it reached Kristen all she had to do was shoot it smoothly into the goal. Concentrating on the black and white ball, she didn't hear her name being called from the sidelines as she scored into the opposing team's goal.

They were technically on her team, but it was a scrimmage, so half the team was wearing black pinnies for the game. She was met by high fives from the other two offenders on her team before grinning and starting to jog back to their line when she noticed her tanned, brunette friend standing on the sideline waving her hands in the air frantically.

" _KUH-RIS!"_

" _Coming! Take five, guys!"_ Kristen advised the entire team, which all the girls were thankful for. Since Kristen became captain, she had been working them, and working them hard. It definitely helped them win games, but they had little time during practice and between practice and games to rest.

As the team of girls littered to one side of the field where their bags, water bottles and iPhones were, Alicia and Kristen met at the other. The boys were on the other turf field opposite the girls which was why Alicia chose this specific side to stand on, so she could get a good look at Josh as he practiced, with no shirt on.

" _God, it's not fair! You all have hobbies but me!"_

" _Don't you have dance?"_

" _Yeah, but that doesn't count! We meet once a week! You're always here, Massie's always at cheer, Dylan is always studying because she sucks at school and Claire's always working at the Dunkin Donuts on campus or running the art club. I need something to do too!"_

" _Again, I repeat, don't you have dance?"_

" _GOD Kristen, who's side are you awn?!"_

" _I'm sorry, there's sides?"_ Kristen asked in confusion, lifting her right arm to wipe the sweat off of her eyebrows.

" _Sorry, sorry, my period came early so I'm a little psycho right now. I just mean that everyone has their thing they're good at. I want to be good at something too, I mean I'm great at dance but the captain isn't me, it meets once a week so I have nothing to do the rest of the week and I'm lonely! Even the boys have a more active social life than me!"_

" _Why don't you get back into broadcasting, Leesh?"_ The dirty blonde suggested as she took a long sip of her red gatorade. _"You'll have something to do, something you're killer at, and you'll be able to spend more time around Josh since I know that's why you trekked your ass all the way here in your manolo blahniks."_

" _You think I can report sports?"_

" _Why not? I think you grew up in a spanish speaking household with a spanish father, you go to Spain literally every summer and live with me. You should know more about soccer than you think. Plus, you'd be showing interest in something he's interested in so I'm sure that'll go far with him. Anyways, I gotta get back to practice. We can talk later when I'm home, okay?"_

" _Okay, fine. Love you!"_

" _Love you, Leesh."_

* * *

Claire was in her zone. She was pumping out macchiatos and lattes all day, having retired from the breakfast station after burning one too many bagels last week. She currently reeked of coffee and knew if she didn't beat her roommates to her room that they'd all make comments about it as soon as she got in the door, but she knew it was well worth it when seven pm hit and Cam Fisher came walking through the clear glass front door of the Dunkin Donuts. Today, it appeared he came with Josh, Alicia's crush.

Claire had been crushing on Cam since forever (last semester) and all of her roommates were begging her to finally make a move. She had spent some time around him considering his friends were friends of her friends, but most of that time was spent hiding in the corner or talking to the girls because she was too shy to come up to him. _'Without a claim, any girl can snatch._ ' Alicia's voice rang through Claire's head almost daily as a reminder the last time she had brought his name up in the suite.

Today though, was the day. They have had an on and off flirtationship as Claire liked to call it since last semester, and this was when he usually came in. It was after his soccer practice was over, he was always sweaty and (a little) stinky, but Claire never minded. With a bright smile, the blonde bounced over to the register as her only other co-worker for the night shift was out on break.

" _Welcome to Dunkin Donuts, what can I get you?"_

" _Hey Claire. I'll grab my usual."_

" _Hey Cam. Okay, an iced coffee caramel swirl and a chocolate frosted donut?"_

" _Yep, and whatever he wants,"_ Cam rolled his eyes and gestured to Josh who was scanning over the menu like he had never been inside a Dunkin Donuts before. Weirdo.

" _So, what do you exactly have here?"_

" _Coffee?"_ Claire couldn't help herself, and Cam snickered in response.

" _I figured. Like, is it good or do I need to add flavoring or should I do a latte or is it gonna taste gross too?"_

" _What about a half hot chocolate half coffee?"_

" _Oh shit, that sounds good. Can I have one of those?"_

" _Of course. Anything else?"_

Josh's eyes widened as he scanned his options for donuts but Cam shook his head. _"Nope, he's good."_

" _But Cam!"_ Josh whined.

Giggling, Claire gave Cam his total and prompted him to swipe his payment as she began to make the drinks.

" _But you got a donut!"_ Claire heard Josh whine from the other side of the counter as she finished preparing the beverages.

When she was done, she took a sharpie and quickly wrote her number down on the side of Cam's cup. Once it dried, she handed him and Josh their drinks and two bags. Josh's eyes brightened almost immediately as he had his own bag.

" _We have to get rid of them by closing, anyway. Plus, you really wanted one, so."_ The blonde smiled before waving goodbye to the pair and going back to the register where two girls dressed in Lululemon leggings, WPU hoodies and UGG boots were impatiently waiting for their orders to be taken.

Claire was hoping that Cam would notice the number first. But, watching as they were leaving, she saw Josh hit him in the shoulder and a fiery blush rising on Cam's neck and cheeks. He turned to look at her and shot her a wink before leaving the building, which told her that he did in fact get the hint.

Hopefully, after her shift her phone would ring.


End file.
